Recently, an information reproducing apparatus such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and an SSD acquires more reliable information by repeatedly reading information judged to have low reliability. For example, based on a plurality of pieces of information that are acquired as a result of repeated reading, a value is evaluated on a bit basis, and, as a result of evaluation, the information in which the value with a higher frequency on a bit basis is adopted. Alternatively, a parameter for reproduction is changed during repeated reading, and the most reliable information is adopted.
However, the reliability of each of a plurality of pieces of information that are acquired as a result of repeated reading is not evaluated.